callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Simon "Ghost" Riley
Sergeant Simon Riley'http://comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=22997 Summary for ''Modern Warfare 2: Ghost reveals his rank and name (aka '''Ghost) is a confirmed Britishhttp://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ghost_is_british.png Image showing the Union Flag on Ghost's arm character in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 graphic novel comic series Modern Warfare 2: Ghost. He is a member of Task Force 141. He does not talk that much and is known as the "silent killer" in MacTavish's squad. He is seen wearing red sunglasses and a skull patterned balaclava. Modern Warfare 2: Ghost The comic miniseries tells of Ghost's exploits before and up to the Modern Warfare 2 conflict. The first mission depicted in the series has him captured in a Ukrainian school that has been taken over by terrorists (who threaten to kill one child each hour if their demands are not met). He passes the time by telling a story of a mission in Mexico. The SAS loaned him to USSOCOM to bust a Heroin cartel that has recently begun smuggling terrorists into the U.S. At some point in time, he dons his iconic skull mask and moniker. Modern Warfare 2 Ghost starts actively participating with Task Force 141 when they are deployed to Rio De Janeiro. He helps MacTavish interrogate Rojas's right-hand man and later helps take part in cornering Rojas. He then later helps in securing an oil rig in Russia to facilitate an infiltration operation in a Russian Gulag. Gallery File:Modern-Warfare-2-Comic-MW2-Ghost.jpg|''Ghost'' issue 1 File:MW2-Ghost-Cover-Art-Issue-2.jpg|''Ghost'' issue 2 (sketch) File:MODERN-WARFARE-2-2-1-.jpg|''Ghost'' issue 2 File:Call-of-duty-modern-warfare-2-20091015001000521.jpg|Ghost, in-game. Trivia *According to December's DC Comics advance solicitations, Ghost's real name is Sergeant Riley *It has been comfirmed that Craig Fairbrass (who voiced Gaz in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare) will be voicing Ghost. It has been confirmed by craigfairbrass.co.uk and Infinity Wards' Robert Bowling that Fairbrass is doing voice work for the game, though it is unconfirmed which character he will be providing his voice for. However, in a [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jKwaOg7RYPo recent Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 single-player video], Ghost's voice, which sounds very much like Craig Fairbrass' voice, can be heard. *In military terms a ghost is someone who is undetectable and is nearly impossible to follow. *''Modern Warfare 2: Ghost'' will be 32 pages long and be released on the same day Call of Duty: Modern Wafare 2 comes out. It will cost about $4 USD and it tells from his past, all the way to the current events in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 from the United Kingdom to war-torn Afghanistan to the drug war in Mexico. *Ghost is the multiplayer announcer for TF141, this has been confirmed from audio heard in the recent Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 press conference footage. *Ghost is also the announcer for most (but not all, such as Time Trial) Special Ops missions. *Ghost is second in command of Task Force 141. (confirmed by Robert Bowling) *On Infinity Ward's website Ghost was voted the most favorite (new) character in Modern Warfare 2. *His outfit can be worn by your Xbox LIVE Avatar for 400 Microsoft points. References Category:Characters Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Characters Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Spoilers Category:Task Force 141